Who's Prince?
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Sebuah kisah dimana sang Putri hidup kembali karena sebuah ciuman cinta sejati. Namun ciuman yang di dapatnya bukanlah kehidupan melainkan kematian. /Sasuke/Sai/Sasori/Shikamaru/Neji/Naruto/OS/Saku-cent?/DLDR


**Who's Prince?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **KiRei Apple**

 **Sakura centrik?**

 **Au/Typo (s)/misstypo/ooc/Eyd/etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari salah satu episode Kamigami no Asobi dan ini permintaan nenek bini Kakojoe yang mengaku bini Itachi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

"Sakura- _chan_ ayo kencan denganku! Kita akan makan ramen sepuasnya."

"Jadilah lukisan abadi di hatiku, jelek."

"Hn. Kau menyukaiku bukan, Sakura?"

"Kau seperti bonekaku dan akan ku jaga selamanya."

"Hn. Kau milik-ku S-a-k-u-r-a."

" _Mendokusei_ , dia hanya akan tidur di sisiku."

Kata-kata yang selalu membuat Sakura, siswi biasa namun manis itu membuatnya frustasi. Heran. Tentu saja. Banyak gadis lebih baik di KHS, dan kenapa mereka selalu mengejarnya. Ia sempat bertanya alasan kenapa mereka seperti itu dan jawabannya pasti membuatnya merona. Siapa yang tidak mau mendapatkan sosok yang sempurna bukan? Tapi kenyataan saat ini sangat sulit dan dia harus merasakan dilema. Ingin sekali ia pergi namun itu mustahil. Karena ia hanya siswi berbea siswa.

Cerita itu di mulai saat mulai ajaran tahun keduanya di KHS dan menemukan mereka di setiap tempat, kesunyian dan kesuraman. Entahlah. Ia hanya mengulurkan tangan saat mata tanpa cahaya mereka yang di tunjukan. Namun kini tatapan mereka bercahaya dan penuh dengan aura kebahagiaan. Mereka menyebutnya kehidupan abadiku, itulah yang julukan mereka kepada Sakura

 **=Who's Prince?=**

Kelas 2A adalah kelas Sakura tempati dengan para Prince yang menjadi idola di KHS. Namun ia bingung dengan keadaan yang menimpanya. Senang ataukah sedih? Setiap hari ia selalu di pusingkan dengan keributan yang membuatnya ingin sekali terjun dari tebing tinggi dan jatuh kedalam laitan madu. Hey, siapa pula yang mau jatuh ketempat menyeramkan bukan? Namun hari ini ia harus benar-benar menghadapi mereka apalagi sebentar lagi akan di adakan event sekolahan yang mengharuskan bagian drama ke kelas mereka. Sungguh ia tidak ingin terlibat. _Kami-sama_ , aku ingin menjadi pembantu saja. Do'anya dalam hati.

"Kita akan mementaskan drama," Kakashi sensei mulai berbicara mengenai drama yang akan di pentaskan. Kemudian ia memberitahukan judulnya. "' **Snow White** ' aku rasa itu akan sangat cocok."

"Sakura- _chan_ kau akan jadi putrinya dan aku, Uzumaki Naruto akan membangunkanmu dengan ciuman penuh cinta dariku." Uzumaki Naruto. Salah satu pemuda yang selalu menyatakan cintanya terang-terangan kepada Sakura berharap ia dan Sakura di pasangkan di drama itu.

"A-aku..."

"Mana ada pangeran bodoh sepertimu." sela Hyuga Neji menolak perkataan Naruto. Dengan gaya penuh karisma ia menoleh kepada Sakura yang duduk di barisan kedua di belakangnya dengan rambut panjangnya yang mengibas penuh cahaya. "Aku lah yang pantas membangunkan puteri tidur dengan sentuhanku."

"Kau mesum Neji." kini pemuda pucat dengan senyuman tampan namun mengerikan itu menyela ucapan Neji. Ia adalah Shimura Sai yang juga menyukai Sakura. Ia menoleh ke samping tepat Sakura berada dan tersenyum. "Aku yang akan membangunkanmu dengan lukisan cintaku." ujarnya dan menatap Sakura dengan lembut, dan sukses membuat Sakura merona seketika.

"Pangeran itu tidak seperti zombie." dengusan sebal terucap dari pemuda merah yang duduk di belakang Sakura. Tangannya meraih helaian merah muda Sakura, kemudian mengecupnya. "Aku akan menjadi pangeran yang akan membangunkan boneka tidur ini." dia adalah Akasuna Sasori. Pemuda yang juga menyukai Haruno Sakura.

"Kalian menggelikan sekali." Kata-kata datar itu keluar dan membuat semua pemuda yang saling berebut menatapnya sengit.

"Kau juga inginkan, Shikamaru." tuduh Naruto menunjuk pemuda yang duduk di depan Sakura.

Shikamaru menguap dan menoleh kebelakang, menatap Sakura dalam diam. " _Mendokusei_. Aku akan mendapatkannya saat aku sukses nanti."

Baru saja Naruto akan menyela, suara seseorang yang merupakan saingan terkuat mereka berbicara. "Sampai pada akhirnya dia hanya milikku, bodoh." pemuda itu Uchiha Sasuke langsung merapatkan kursinya yang bersampingan dengan Sakura dan merangkul bahu gadis itu dengan seringaiannya.

"Lawan dulu kurama peliharaanku, teme." kesal Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Kalahkan aku bocah manja." kata Sasori dan menepis tangan pemuda itu dari bahu Sakura.

"Kalian melawan Uc..."

"AKU JADI IBU TIRI SAJA!" teriak Sakura yang pusing mendengar perdebatan mereka.

"Kau harus memilih..."

"Aku akan mengocoknya."

Perkataan Kakashi membuat semuanya terdiam. Kakashi melihat perebutan yang selalu terjadi setiap hari itu hanya menghela nafas lelah. "Ini akan adil bukan?" tanyanya dan akhirnya semua patuh dan menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah... Ayo pilih kertas masing-masing."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Who's Prince?=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pelaksanaan tiba. Semua sudah memakai kostum masing-masing. Terlihat naruto yang mengomel-ngomel karena peran yang di dapatnya.

"Kenapa aku harus jadi Ratu jahat." kesalnya dengan tangan mengangkat gaun Ratu yang di pakainya dengan kaki yang di hentak-hentakan kesal. "Hinata- _chan_ kau jadi cermin kan?" Naruto bertanya kepada gadis yang terus menunjukan wajahnya yang memerah itu. Kenapa dia? Pikir Naruto.

"Kenapa aku jadi pengawal Ratu bodoh ini." Dengus Neji yang terpilih memerankan pengawal.

"Aku akan selalu dekat Sakura." Sai tersenyum dengan pakaian kurcacinya membuat para sisiwi yang melihatnya menjerit-jerit.

"Kita bertiga harus mencegah dia dari Sakura- _chan_." sinis Sasori menujuk Sasuke yang sedang duduk dengan menumpang kakinya.

"Takdir Sakura adalah aku." Sasuke mengacungkan pedang bersarung miliknya ke wajah Sasori. Ia mendapatkan peran pangeran yang mereka ributkan.

"Kita harus bersiap-siap." Sakura muncul dengan gaunnya membuat pemuda-pemuda itu memerah. "Lima menit lagi akan di mulai. K-kalian sangat keren." ujarnya dan berjalan dengan wajah yang memerah akut kemudian menghampiri Ino di sudut panggung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Who's Prince?=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang Narator untuk pementasan drama ini adalah wakil kepala sekolah mereka, Jiraya. Ia duduk di sudut panggung dengan buku bersampul hijau di tangannya.

" **Pementasan drama ini berjudul Snow White. Sang puteri yang tertidur oleh perbuatan sang Ratu jahat dan menunggu ciuman dari sang penyelamat**."

" **JRENG JRENG!** " Jiraya berteriak mode ero sannin dengan kekuatan super miliknya.

" **DRAMA PUTRI MALAS OH ... PUTRI SALJU AKAN DI MULAI!** "

.

Tirai merah di buka dan drama di mulai.

Adegan pertama, sang Ratu dengan rambut cokelat di sanggul berdiri di depan cermin besar ajaib.

"Wahai cermin ajaib, katakan siapa yang paling cantik di negeri ini?" Sang Ratu -Naruto- berpose seksi dengan menggoyang goyangkan badannya untuk melihat lekukan tubuhnya.

"A-ano..."

Naruto mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan cermin dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di pinggangnya. "Kau kenpa cermin?"

"A-anda cantik Ratu." sang cermin mulai berbicara.

"Aku memang cantik." sang Ratu tertawa.

"Tapi di luar sana putri salju lebih cantik. Dia cantik paras dan juga hatinya tidak seperti anda R-Ratu."

"APA KATAMU?" sang Ratu murka mendengarkannya. Bukan kah ia sudah membuang putri tirinya? Jika begini dia harus mati.

"PENGAWAL!" Teriaknya kencang memangil pengawalnya.

.

" **Kemudian sang pengawal masuk menemui Ratu rubah itu dengan malas**." Jiraya melempar buku naskah itu dan menggantikannya dengan buku yang bersampul masih sama namun bukan naskah drama tersebut. Toh ia sangat hafal dengan cerita anak bayi ini.

"Ada apa?" pengawal itu masuk dengan berjalan angkuh dan mungkin ia yang lebih terlihat cantik saat ini.

"Mana hormatmu." sang Ratu bertolak pinggang menunjuk pengawalnya.

Sang pengawal -Neji- mendengus dan membungkuk. 'Ya Ratu."

Naruto tertawa angkuh. Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat seorang Hyuga Neji patuh kepadanya. Berdehem ia berkata, "cepat bunuh putri yang ku buang di hutan itu!" perintahnya untuk membunuh putri salju.

"Kenapa kau yang tidak mati saja Ratu." dengus Neji membuat Naruto berdecak kesal karena Neji melenceng dari naskahnya.

"L-a-k-u-k-a-n." tekan Naruto membuat Neji menghadiahinya _dead glear._

"Hn."

.

" **Di tengah-tengah hutan. Tinggalah seorang putrri cantik dengan tiga kurcaci yang tampan-tampan seperti model majalah play boy. Mereka menyelamatkan putri dan merawatnya dengan senang hati di rumah kecil mereka.** " Jiraya membaca alur cerita namun buku yang di bacanya bukanlah naskah drama itu. Ia mendesis saat membaca deretan-deretan tulisan di dalamnya. Seorang pangeran yang meniduri sang putri tercintanya.

"Aku akan membelah kayu dan akan membuat boneka untukmu, putri hatiku." kurcaci merah berbicara kepada putri salju di depanya.

Sang putri tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. "Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya."

"Aku akan melukis hal yang indah untukmu, putri." kurcaci biru tersenyum kepada sang putri.

"Akan aku pajang nanti."

"Aku akan tidur denganmu." ujar satu kurcaci lagi yang berwarna hijau. Dan sukses karena perkataanya, ia mendapatkan jitakan dari kedua saudara kurcacinya itu.

"E-eto..." sang putri sudah berwajah merah pekat karena perkataan-perkataan mereka yang sama sekali tidak ada di naskahnya.

"Kami pergi dulu, jaga rumah dan dirimu dari pria mesum putri" kedua kurcaci itu menyeret kurcaci hijau yang malah tertidur itu.

.

" **Sang oengawal akhirnya menemukan sang putri dan memberikan apel di keranjang yang ia bawa kepada sang putri**."

Jiraya tiba-tiba meringis menahan sakit perut yang tiba-tiba melanda perut yang bersemayam Gamabunta.

"Tobi!" panggilnya saat Tobi melongokan kepalanya keruangannya.

"Ada apa Jiraya- _san_?"

"Tobi anak baik kan?" Jiraya menghampiri Tobi dengan jalan menahan sesuatu yang sepertinya akan keluar.

"Ya. Tobi anak baik dan rajin menabung. Ada ap..."

"Tolong gantiakan aku." Jiraya langsung berlari dengan tangan memegang bokongnya.

"Bau sekali." Tobi menutup hidung saat bau menyiksa indra penciumannya, dan berjalan menghampiri meja Jiraya yang menjadi Narator. Ia mengambil buku hijau itu dan membaca setelah di tandai Jiraya tadi.

.

" **Sang pengawal berpakaian seperti pengemis, menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung kain lusuhnya. Kemudian mengetuk pintu rumah kecil itu."**

Tobi mulai membaca buku yang di suruh Jiraya.

.

"Kali..." sang putri menghentikan perkataannya saat membuka pintu yang ia kira para teman kurcacinya yang pulang awal. "Tuan siapa?"

"Aku..." sang pengawal mendongakan wajahnya dan tersenyum licik, kemudian memeluk Sakura."Aku lah yang akan menciummu."

.

" **Sang pengawal ternyata berbelot karena melihat kecantikan dan kemolekan tubuh sang putri. Ia ingin merebutnya dari pangeran dan memilikinya**." Tobi membaca cerita di buku dengan semangat yang menggebu.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pengawal sialan." sang Pangeran -Sasuke- keluar dengan mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Jika yang membangunkan-nya adalah menciumnya menjadi pendampingnya, aku akan melakukan kudeta."

Sakura kebingungan. "Hey... Ini tidak ada dalam cerita."

Pengawal itu semakin memenjarakan sang putri dalam pelukannya. "Aku melakukan kudeta dan akan merebutmu, putri."

"Jangan macam-macam kau." desis Sasuke melangkah maju.

"Jika mencium membuatku memiliki sang Putri aku ikut." kurcaci merah mucul dengan kayu di tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari kalian." kurcaci biru tersenyum menyeramkan membuat semua yang melihatnya brigidik ngeri.

"Hoam, Ini merepotkan. Tapi aku tidak akan kalah."

"Hey ini bukan jalan ceritanya!" Sakura sudah pusing dengan cerita yang berantakan ini. Kenapa jadi seperti ini.

"AKU JUGA TIDAK AKAN MENYERAHKANNYA!" sang Ratu mucul dengan rambut sanggulnya di lepas dan di lempar sembarangan.

.

" **Mereka berebut demi memiliki tubuh sintal dan wajah cantik sang Putri itu...** "

Tobi menghentikan suaranya saat pintu terbuka dan munculah Jiraya. "Aku sudah selesai dan Tobi anak baik kan." Tobi langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu dan tiba-tiba suaranya di luar sana berteriak ketakutan.

"HUWAA.. DEI-SENPAI AMPUNI TOBI. TOBI ANAK BAIK JANGAN DI BOM!"

"Dasar aneh." dengus Jiraya dan kembali ke kursinya.

.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu dari iblis cantik itu, Putri!" sang Ratu berlari menghampiri pengawal sialannya itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia jatuh tersungkur karena seseorang menjegal kakinya.

"Aku yang akan menciumnya." kurcaci merah pelakunya. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk kepala kuning sang ratu dengan kayu yang di bawanya.

"Serahkan tuan putri." sang kurcaci biru menghampiri sang putri dan pengawal yamg berbelot itu, namun ia terlempar karena seseorang mendorongnya hingga menimpa kurcaci merah dan berlanjut menindih sang Ratu, membuat mereka bertiga menumpuk seperti gunung.

"Kehh.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME!"

Sang pangeran menyeringai. "Dia hanya milikki." kemudian sang pangeran maju menghampiri sang putri di tahan.

"HUWAAA... AMPUNI DAN TOLONG TOBIIIIII!" siswa yang bernama Tobi tiba-tiba masuk ke pentas drama dan berlari di ikuti pemuda berambut kuning panjang.

"KEMARI KAU BODOH!" Deidara berjalan dengan wajah kesal. Ia kesal karena kembang api yang sudah ia buat hilang dan di masukan ke dalam ember oleh makhluk bertopeng orange itu.

"KYAAA... AKU TIDAK MAU!" Tobi berteriak mendorong Shikamaru membuat pemuda itu langsung tersungkur dengan setengah badannya masuk ke dalam cermin.

"KAU HARUS MEMBAYARNYA TOBI SIALAN!" Deidara berteriak dengan tangan menggenggam bola sebesar melon.

"JANGAN LEMPARKAN ITU, AMPUN DEI- _SENPAI_!" Tobi kini menarik Sasuke dan mendorongnya kedepan.

"BOOMM" Bom asap itu di lemparkan Deidara dan sukses membuat seluruh ruangan penuh dengan asap.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Jeritan Sakura membuat semua kalang kabut. Naruto membuka baju merepotkannya itu hingga menyisakan kolornya dan mengibas-ngibaskan untuk melenyapkan asap itu.

Semua bertindak sama. Membuka baju dan hanya Sasuke dan Neji yang hanya melepas jubah untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto.

Mata mereka terbelalak dengan mulut mengaga saat kabut yang menghalangi mereka lenyap dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang membuat jiwa mereka melayang seketika. Sang putri di cium oleh lelaki. Tapi bukan dari mereka melainkan...

Melainkan...

Dia...

"OROCHIMARU- _SENSEI_!" Teriak mereka berjamaah dan Sakura langsung pingsan seketika.

Orochimaru mendesis dan menggendong Sakura. "Kalian menyusahkan. Awas kau Tsunade." desisnya dan pergi membawa Sakura dalam gendongannya.

.

" **Sang putri pun akhirnya mati karena ciuman beracun dari siluman ular yang muncul dari gua batu. Dan di bawa pergi bersama Orochichi-chan.** "

Berakhir!

Tirai di tutup dan suara sorak dan riuh tepuk tangan membuat para pemain tersadar.

"KENAPA KALIAN SENANG!"

"AKAN AKU JADIKAN BONEKA KALIAN."

"KALIAN AKAN AKU JADIKAN LUKISAN ABADI DI PETI MATI!"

"KALIAN AKAN DI MANGSA PARA LELUHUR UCHIHA!"

"KALIAN MENTERTAWAKAN KAMI AKAN AKU KURUNG DI BAWAH TANAH MANSION HYUGA!"

" _Mendokusei_." Shilamaru tertidur masih dengan posisinya yang menyangkut di bingkai cermin ajaib itu.

"OROCHIMARU SENSEI SIALAN!"

.

.

Jadi pangeran itu adalah Orochimaru. Bukan ciuman kehidupan yang ia berikan melainkan ciuman mematikan.

.

.

 **=TAMAT=**

wkwkwk ini ide si bini Kakuzu, Chiwe. Semua berebutan ceritanya.

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **=WRKT=**

 **=Omake=**

Orochimaru berjalan dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia sedang mencari Tsunade yang mencuri ramuan awet muda yang ia buat dengan cairan ular dari langka miliknya.

Desisan tajam keluar saat netra cantiknya menemukan orang yang di carinya. Dengan kaki yang bergema di sepanjang koridor ia menghampiri Tsunade yang sedang berdiri di pintu pentas drama yang sedamg berlangsung.

"Tsuna." desisnya saat di depan Tsunade.

Tsunade yang sedang melihat pertunjukan para muridnya menoleh. "Orochi- _chan_."

Orochimaru mendengus dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Tsunade. "Serahkan!"

Tsunade mengeryitkan alisnya heran kepada Orochimaru. "Apanya?"

Orochimaru berpindah hingga ia menghalangi Tsunade untuk melihat pertunjukan aneh itu. "Ramuanku."

Tiba-tiba Tsunade tertawa dan menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Orochimaru. "Ini."

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi mulus Orochimaru. "Sake? KAU MINUM SAKE DI SEKOLAHAN!"

"Ini menyenangkan." Tsunade maju dengan wajah memerah karena memang sudah mulai terpengaruh minumannya.

Mundur. Orochimaru membuat pertahanan waspada kepada wanita seksi di depannya.

"Mau kem..." tiba-tiba kaki Tsunade tersangkut kabel yang ada di sana membuatnya tersungkur dan mendorong Orochimaru yang hanya berjarak setengah meter dengannya terdorong kuat jauh ke belakang sana.

"BOOMM." Suara sesuatu meledak dan Orochimaru masuk ke kabut di sana dan menabrak sesuatu yang langsung ia ,erasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirnya.

"Are? Dango?"

"KYAAAAA!" ternyata sesuatu yang lembut itu bukan Dango melainkan bibir. Bibir yang berteriak kencang membuatnya berdengung.

Kabut yang menghalangi penglihatannya kini mulai menipis dan hilang dengan cepat.

"Sakura?"

"OROCHIMARU- _SENSEI_!" Teriak pemain lelaki berjamaah dan Sakura langsung pingsan seketika.

Orochimaru mendesis dan menggendong Sakura. "Kalian menyusahkan. Awas kau Tsunade." desisnya dan pergi membawa Sakura dalam gendongannya.

.

.

Ternyata ia membuat sang Putri mati dengan ciumannya. "Aku harus membuang racun-racun milikku ternyata."

 **.**

 **.**

 **=END=**


End file.
